


Cleanliness is Next to Godliness

by VeraBAdler



Series: Drabbles and prompted writings [45]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Tattooed Castiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-09-13 14:56:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 82
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16894731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VeraBAdler/pseuds/VeraBAdler
Summary: It feels good to get clean.





	Cleanliness is Next to Godliness

It’s hard to ever feel clean these days. They come back from supply runs caked in filth – dust, grease, sweat, Croat blood… Camp Chitaqua sits next to a little stream that runs cold and clear. Most folks scoop some water out to warm over a fire for a weekly sponge bath but Cas just jumps in every few days. He says he loves the rush he gets from his chilly dips. Dean loves warming him up (and dirtying him up) again afterwards.

**Author's Note:**

> Pic is via [Boys Boys Boys](http://sorrygirlsisuckcock.tumblr.com/post/128364350016).


End file.
